


The Broken Crown-[A Harry Potter Fanfic]

by AnnaRaeBanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure of a Lifetime, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Dron, Family Drama, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Modern Day, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Saddness, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Singing, Slow Burn, Sword of Gryffindor, Teenage Drama, Watching memories, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaeBanana/pseuds/AnnaRaeBanana
Summary: Losing someone to death is hard. Losing someone but not knowing if they are dead and alive is worse. Two decades ago, there was a big battle. This battle would decide the fate of everyone in the wizarding world; decide whether Light or Dark was to rule. However, it was never finished. As the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, fought against the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a white light encased the field. When it subsided, most were turned to stone. And their statues sat there, with their spirits so close yet so far, with no one to determine whether they are alive or dead. Then someone had enough. With their power, they brought them back. Brought them back to a world in shambles and on the brink of disaster. But can the to be Savior of the Wizarding World, and his friends, the Brightest Witch of Her Age and the Trouble Twins, find all the pieces to fix it? And can they save the one who brought them back?*.*.*.*WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN SCENES NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, LANGUAGE, TALK ABOUT TOPICS SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE, SEXUAL INTERCOURSE BETWEEN ALL GENDERS, AND OTHER THINGS.READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.





	1. Introduction

**Heya!**

**Welcome to a new writers account! I have this and other stories posted on Wattpad under the username AnnaMcleod1, so feel free to check it out. I do have one on Fanfiction.net, but It's too weird to post stories on there. At least, for me it is.**

**Anyway, before you start, I will give you a couple of ground Ideas and warnings. Here we go:**

**1\. I have only ever read the first book and seen the first 5 and a half movies. I know I shouldn't be writing this with just that much knowledge, but I have read and heard enough to know almost everything that happens. I also might mess up and the characters might be too OOC but feel free to correct and help me as we progress.**

**2\. This story won't really have any bashing except for a few cases. And absolutely NONE Ron bashing. If you don't like this, then please leave.**

**3\. It will also not have that much romance as it is not the main focus. I'm also not sure of what Pairings to use, like, should I keep the canon ones? Use others? Make my own? Tell me.**

**4\. This is the list of people who either don't die or come back in some way:**

**Fred Weasley**

**Sirius Black**

**Regulus Black**

**Lily Potter Nee Evans**

**James Potter**

**Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody**

**Dobby**

**Remus Lupin**

**Severus Snape**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Hedwig**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**5\. This will have a lot of different elements. Here is a list of the main ones:**

**Family**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Angst**

**Adventure**

**Friendship**

**Drama**

**Fluff**

**6\. Ginny never was born in this and/or died, just so no one is bugging me about her not being in the story.**

**One last thing, if in any time of the story there is something you don't like or is weird or wrong, please either leave a comment or message me telling me what to do so I can fix it. If you are just reading it to leave destructive criticism, then please leave. I will only accept regular comments and constructive criticism.**

**Your friend and writer,**

**Anna**


	2. Part 1 - A Magical Reunion?

_** "The ones who love us, never really leave us. You can always find them, in here."  ** _

**Sirius Black**

**_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ **


	3. I

**Scotland, Great Britan, Hogwarts, 2018.**

_'In the highlands of Scotland, rests a castle tucked away in the mountains in a loch. To Muggles, it looks like an old abandoned castle overlooking Black Lake, with towering walls and numerous towers, with many courtyards and stones stacked on stones. Most, when asked what it was, would say ruins of old that are too dangerous to go near. But few know the truth. In 990 A.D., four magical people made this place a school._

_A school by the name of Hogwarts._

_These four, two wizards and two witches, wanted a place where the wizarding kind could learn in peace, where kids between the ages of ten to eighteen could learn to control and understand their magic. They divided them between four houses, each hosted by one of them. Gryffindors went to Godric, Ravenclaws to Rowena, Hufflepuffs to Helga and Slytherins to Salazar._

_For a time, things were peaceful. Godric's thinking cap_ _, whose name is unknown, was appointed the role of sorting the students, thus becoming what is known as the Sorting Hat. Enchantments were placed to protect the students from outsiders. They also kept people from Apparating or Disapparating to and from Hogwarts._

_However, soon Salazar came to the conclusion that they could only teach those with the "Purest Ancestry", which caused a rift between the friends. He eventually left the school, but not before building a chamber with a murderous basilisk that can only be controlled by his heir whenever he or she came to the school. With a warning that it would purge the school of all Muggle-born students, Salazar disappeared.'_

 The sound of the book closing echoed around the rounded room. Big portraits upon little ones lined the walls, most of them either sleeping or pretending to. Trinkets making funny little noises covered bookshelves, with many silver instruments on little tables. A fireplace was off on the side, lighting a homey glow around things. In the center was a big desk with claw feet. Two chairs on the front and one big one on the back. The wall behind the main chair was the portrait of the last person, with a shelf holding the Sorting Hat. Stairs going up on both sides framed the desk, with a door to some chambers at the top. 

 A sigh sounded out, the cause being an old woman around 80 years old. Emerald robes covered her frame, looking as if it survived a war. Many wrinkles framed the woman's face. A witches hat sat upon her black, going grey, hair. You know her as Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts, used to be Head of Gryffindor.

 Minerva put down her book,  _Founders Tale by Samantha Beringer_ , and took off her reading glasses. She hadn't been focusing on the story, anyway, her mind caught in the past. Taking a look at the small calendar on the desk, she leaned back in the chair.

 "May 2nd," Minerva muttered, closing her eyes, oblivious to the other presence in the room. That is until it spoke.

 "I-It's been twenty years-!" A male voice sounded, a bit shakey. Minerva's eyes shoot open and she stood quickly, her hand reaching for her wand and holding it up front. She was tense, ready to defend if need be. 

 Through her own rapid heartbeat, Minerva got a better look at the intruder.

 Blond hair on a bit of a round face, where stains of dirt resided. Hands in a pair of gloves were held in front of him in a surrendering manner, also covered in dirt. Overalls and a white shirt covered his slightly chubby, yet a bit muscular, frame. Dark brown boots covered the feet. He was visibly scared. But, Minerva recognized him and forced herself to relax, setting her wand on the desk.

 A silence hung in the air for a while between the two, one calming herself and the other still spooked.

 "I-I'm sorry."

 "It's alright, Mr. Longbottom. Today isn't the best one, after all."

 Neville shifted on his feet. Even all these years later, he's still nervous at times. He knows Minerva is right. Everyone is still a bit depressed, even after years of peace. Especially people who had family and friend that were... yeah... 

 Speaking of that,  he remembers why he came here in the first place.

 "Minerva?"

 She focused back on him, her own thoughts had her caught in her mind. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" 

 "I, uh, I was wondering if you, maybe, sorta wanted to take a, a walk with me?" Neville stammered, not making eye contact. A walk...

 Neville looked at her apprehensively, awaiting the answer like it's a death sentence. Minerva smiled warmly at her former student.

 "Of course, Neville."

***********

 As it was only a few days until the end of Easter Break, the two didn't have to worry about many students hanging around. On their walk, they chatted and joked with one another and anyone else that they passed. Walking aimlessly through the castle halls, they had a good time.

 Minerva and Neville were laughing at a joke she made when they came across Filius Flitwick, a tiny, elderly man who teaches charms at Hogwarts, also the Head of Ravenclaw. He has a bit of a squeaky voice and wears green robes, with white as the trimming. Small, round glasses sit on his nose. He also had a small, white beard and wrinkles on his face.

 Filius was taking some of the decorations down from along the walls, with some few portraits watching him curiously, and others were staring at him distastefully. As they got near, he turned in their direction and upon seeing them, smiled a little, hoping down and abandoning what he was doing, causing the decorations to fall with a clatter.

 He didn't look to have noticed, though. "Ah, Minerva, Neville! It is good to see you two up and about this time around, instead of just staying in your rooms again."

 Neville laughed nervously. "Well, I thought I could do for a walk but didn't want to go alone, so I asked Minerva if she wanted to come." He hesitated, then continued, "Do you want to join us?"

 "I would love to," Filius said happily, then paused, and looked back at the decorations on the floor. He smiled, "Just let me finish cleaning this mess up."

 "We'll help you, Filius," Minerva replied, already picking up her wand and getting started. " _Accio Ribbon!_ "

*.*.*.*

 After the three were done, they continued their walk, now joined by Filius. Soon enough, they found their way to the Statues of Light and Dark. The Statues resided in the courtyard between the Entrance Hall, the hall before the Great Hall, and the bridge leading up to Hogwarts. 

 At the far end, stood all the Death Eaters and those who supported them. In front of them all, still managing to look terrifying in stone, was Voldemort. His mouth was stuck in a sneer and opened as though he was saying something, with his right arm out and his wand at the ready. 

 Some tiny green rocks were in a line jutting from his wand and meeting in a blast against the same red rocks. It looks as though the spells that were in use also got turned to stone.

 On the other side, and the one where the red spell was coming from, stood Harry Potter. He was stuck in the same position as Voldemort, though a bit more Harry. Behind him, stood all the ones on the Light Side that got frozen. Hermione Granger, The Weasley Family, and many others in both The Order of the Pheonix and The Ministry. 

 Before she knew what she was doing, Minerva had walked up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. Someone behind her called her name, but Minerva couldn't hear them. Minerva didn't know what she expected, but it was cold

 Harry's shoulder was cold. 

 What is she thinking about, of course, it's cold, it's stone! For some reason, Minerva was expecting something else. Warmth, maybe? But it felt like it was just yesterday she was watching him battle Voldemort, alive and moving. Then the light appeared and turned people to stone. Speaking of which, Minerva's eyes made their way to the Weasleys. They were all there; Arthur, Molly, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George. Her heart aches for the remaining boy. A shaking at her fingertips brings her back to Harry. 

 If she looked closely enough, he seemed to be vibrating. But why would-?

 " **Minerva!** "

 The yell of her name jolted her back to the present, just as the ground began to shake under her feet. Gasping, she grabbed onto Harry's arm as her body fell. Minerva turned her head to see Neville and Filius doing the same thing to other statues.

 "What's going on!?" She shouted to them over the rumbling sound.

 "I don't know!" Neville shouted back, struggling to keep a grip on the statue of Colin Creevey. He fell to the ground after an intense shake, as if someone was forcing him off. 

 A crashing sound brought all three's attention to the spells as rocks. They were all on the ground, in millions of pieces. Then the shaking stopped.

 The three of them were frozen for a moment, just to be sure it was over, then slowly got up and grouped back together. They were confused. What just happened?

 "That was... something," Filius remarked, looking around for an attack.

 "It felt like, like someone was telling us something, though," Neville said, also looking around.

 Minerva was about to make her say, when, all of a sudden, she was in another place entirely. She looked to be in a rundown house, with the walls peeling and the windows all blocked, boarded with wood. Just when she thought she was alone, people appeared in front of her. Minerva froze when she saw them.

 There, right in front of her two eyes, was Severus Snape, crouched in a corner, and Voldemort, sitting at a long table and twirling a wand - Dumbledores wand - between his hands. Minerva blinked, once, twice, thrice and rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Then tuned into the conversation being played out in front of her.

 "... my Lord, their resistance is crumbling - " Severus said, in his usual voice, a bit cracked.

 "-And it is doing so without your help," interrupted Voldemort in a high, clear voice, "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there... almost."

 "Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

 Severus strode closer, and Voldemort stood up, his red eyes reminding Minerva of poison. He walked towards a starry sphere, which a snake that Minerva recognized as the one Neville killed with the Sword of Griffyndor, Nagini, slithered around in. 

 "I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

 "My Lord?" questioned Severus.

 Voldemort turned towards Severus and raised Dumbledore's wand - the Elder Wand, as she recalls Harry naming it so, like a conductors baton.

 "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

 It was silent for a moment.

 He didn't show it on his face, but Minerva could tell Severus was surprised. 

"My - my Lord?" Severus said blankly. "I do not understand. You - you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

 "No," replied Voldemort in a musing voice."I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand... no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Olivanders all those years ago."

 Though it was small, Minerva noticed that Severus had tensed up a bit, as if sensing danger.

 "No difference," Voldemort repeated. He began to move across the room, speaking calmly still.

 "I have thought long and hard, Severus... Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

 Minerva looked towards Severus as he shifted, his eyes focused on Nagini in the sphere.

 "No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

 "You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

 "But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself -" 

 "My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends - the more, the better - but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

 "My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But - let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can -"  

 "I have told you, no!" Voldemort spun around, and Minerva swore his eyes glowed for a moment as his robes swished behind him. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

 "My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?"

 "- but there is a question, Severus. There is."

 Voldemort halted, just in front of Minerva, and stared at Severus.

 "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

 "I - I cannot answer that, my Lord."

 "Can't you?"

 "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's." 

 "I — I have no explanation, my Lord."  

 Severus was once again staring at the sphere containing Nagini. 

 "I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore." 

 And now Snape looked at Voldemort. His face was white and it shocked Minerva to see a bit of fear in those black eyes.

 "My Lord - let me go to the boy -" 

 "All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner... and I think I have the answer." 

 Snape did not speak. 

 "Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

 "My Lord -"

 "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."  

 "My Lord!" Severus protested, raising his wand. Minerva tensed, not liking where this was leading.

 "It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

 And Voldemort swiped through the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Severus, who seemed to think for a split second he had been spared: But then it became clear. The snake's cage had rolled through the air and before Severus could say a word, encased him. Voldemort made a strangled hissing noise which Minerva guessed was the code word for the kill as a terrible scream rang out.

 For a second, Minerva wondered who it was, since Severus doesn't scream. And certainly, he wouldn't scream out in fear. But then she saw Nagini sink his teeth in his neck, his face lose the last of his colour and his eyes widen.

 "NO!" Minerva yelled, running the short distance between the two of them as Severus fell to his knees. Minerva had tried to catch him, but her hands went right through him. She didn't hear Voldemorts last words as he left, taking the snake cage with him, and causing blood to gush out from the wound.

 Minerva tried, despite knowing she was invisible, to staunch the blood flow. She looked to the doorway, and her heart stopped.

 Harry walked into the room and kneeled beside Severus, with invisible Minerva beside, and a bit inside, him. Two more figures appeared at the door after him, and her hearted stopped some more. Hermione and Ron. They all looked like they did before the light.

 Severus rasped at Harry to take something, while silvery blue flowed from his eyes, ears, mouth and into a flask conjured up by Hermione. His Memories. 

 "You have... your... mothers eyes..." Snape rasped, his grip on Harry's robe faltering and his hand fell dead to the floor.

 Then she was back as suddenly as she went.

 "Minerva...?" 

 Minerva turned her head towards the other two. Filius was watching her concerned, while Neville looked at her nervously. "Why are you crying?"

 She blinked, her hand coming up to touch her cheeks. Neville was right, she was crying. The tracks they left were still wet as well. She gasped, remembering what she saw.

 "The Shrieking Shack." Minerva breathed out.

 "What?" said Nevill and Filius at the exact time, looking at her like she had lost a marble.

 "The Shrieking Shack!" Minerva said sharply, already starting to walk away. "We have to go there."

 And then she burst into a sprint, knowing the other two would follow.

*.*.*.*

 When she neared the Shrieking Shack, she noticed a faint light appear ahead of her. It came from the only unboarded window of the shack, which made her go faster.

 Once she arrived, she had to stop to catch her breath for a moment. As Minerva did this, she also decided to wait for the other two. 

 "Minerva!" There they are. 

 She turned to them as they got near, and the sight that beheld her was so much, she burst out laughing. Neville was carrying Filius on his back. That's not the best part, Filius was looking at Neville weirdly, as if he had grown another head. When Neville stopped in front of Minerva, Filius jumped out of his arms and backed away a bit.

 The only sound for a minute was Minerva's laughter as she tried to calm herself down. As the minute progressed, Neville gathered a fine deep red blush going all the way to his hairline while Filius still looked at him weirdly.

 Minerva sighed happily, wiping away a tear that slipped out. She smiled at the other two. "Ah, I haven't laughed like that since..." Her smile faded away slightly, taking on a sad edge as she reminisced.

 Neville bowed his head, his blush fading. Filius looked away from the two of them and closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He took a breath. "It does not do one well to dwell on the past. We just have to hope that they're okay wherever they are. And we never did find out if that blast of light killed them or not. It's just a matter of time."

 Minerva sighed again. "You're right as always, Filius." She clapped her hands, making the other two jump. "Now then, let's go!" Turning again, she walked towards the shack in front of them.

 It was made of wood, each panel going sideways. At most, it was four stories high, with most windows on the front. Dirt and other things littered the siding as well. A crash made Minerva pause and look to the side; it appears a shingle had fallen from the roof and broke on the ground. Entering the shack, she noticed that the walls and stained floor remained. She also took into account the furniture that looked like it had been smashed. 

 Minerva looked around for a moment, almost forgetting why she was here in the first place. Almost being the keyword. She pressed her lips in a line and searched through the shack for the light she saw earlier.

 While searching, she passed a room with a dark-haired male lying on the floor, with blood dried on his throat. You know, normal things found in an abandoned shack.

 Wait a second...

 She backtracked to the door of that room and entered. A black, greasy haired body greeted her. He had a hooked nose and pale skin, with a few wrinkles. His eyes were closed but Minerva took a wild guess that they were black as well. Black robes encased his form. What really drew Minerva's attention was the wound on his neck. It looked as though something had bitten off a bit of the skin (and 'a bit' means a lot) and Minerva could faintly see something glistening... the inside of the throat, perhaps?

 As Minerva crouched beside the man, she heard a gasp and a gag from behind her. It seems Neville and Filius had found her.

 "Is, Is that...?" A shaky voice with an underlying horror asked no one. Neville.

 "I believe that is the reason we ran here in the first place, right, Minerva?" said a different voice calmly, with a bit of a shake to their breath. Filius.

 "Yes," Minerva replied, placing her fingers on the man's wrist. "When I froze, I saw Severus's death. Somehow, I knew that we needed to come here."

 "But, But we burned his body!" Neville exclaimed hysterically. "How can Professor Snape be back?"

 "I don't-!" started Minerva, when a cross between a cough and a choking sound filled the room. Each pair of eyes went to the man - Severus - on the floor. 

 His eyes scrunched up just the slightest and a river of blood started to flow from the wound on his neck, which the dried blood clogging the way looked to be going back to a liquid state. The coughing/choking continued as he returned to life.

 Snapping out of her state of shock, Minerva quickly ripped some of her robes and pressed it to Severus's neck. As it turned darker and darker, she looked to her companions. "Filius, go to Poppy. Explain the situation and help her prepare. Neville, help me keep this man alive." She ordered, and when they didn't move, " **NOW!** "

 That got them moving.

 Filius quickly straightened up and saluted her before running to the castle. Neville fell to Minerva's side and got out his wand. "On the count of three, remove the cloth."

 Minerva nodded, and as Neville counted down, got ready.

 "One..."

 Severus made a gurgling sound.

 "Two..."

 Minerva breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves because 'Neville's got this!'. It didn't really make her feel better.

 "Three!"

 She drew the piece of her robe back as Neville cast a spell she's never heard of before. " _Gratia Curandi Non-Vacant!_ "

 Right before her eyes, the bleeding slowed to a trickle, and the muscle around the throat grew over a bit, just enough to cover the inside. Severus's face eased up a bit. He still coughed, though. Neville sighed, "We need to get him to Poppy. My spell only did so much."

 Minerva nodded. " _Moblicorpus!_ " As Severus's body was lifted off the ground and they set out to the infirmary, she asked something on her mind for the short time it had been, "If you don't mind me asking, did you make that spell?"

 Neville blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I was trying to get a spell for major injuries, and, uh, yeah..."

 Minerva felt a surge of proudness flow through her heart. Everyone knows that making spells is said to be the hardest thing to do, only the 'strongest' can pretty much do it. To know that Neville, a shy, not the greatest student, managed to make his own spell, was amazing.

 The rest of the trip was spent in silence, and soon enough, they reached the castle. Waiting for them in the infirmary, was Poppy, of course, and Filius. Minerva set Severus on a bed, and the other three got to work.

 Minerva stood there watching them for a bit, before mumbling under her breath and going out the door.

 "Time to send some owls..."

***********

 "If Snape is back, then the Statues must revert soon!"

 "I'm telling you, it's just a fluke! The Statues are dead."

 "Now, let's not be unreasonable. We don't even know what that spell was."

 "20 years and nothing happened. Why would it start now?"

 "Can I get a waffle?"

 "I still say we shouldn't do anything until we know Snape is okay."

 "It won't matter if anything happens or not! We knew the moment they were turned to stone, that this was another 'Grand' Adventure."

 "Can I please get a waffle?"

 Minerva rubbed her temples, leaning on her elbows perched on the table. She had sent out owls to the remaining few from the war, telling them Severus returned from the dead somehow. When they arrived, they had started throwing questions and theories in the air. 

 It's been more than an hour since they started.

 She sighed for the umpteenth time today and looked around. All of them were in the Staff Room at Hogwarts; a big rectangular room somewhere near the Entrance Hall. Usually, it has some chairs and couches to sit on, a fireplace on a wall, some paintings and a coffee machine in a corner. When it is used for an important meeting with around ten people, it changes to a long table taking up the room. There are just enough chairs for everyone attending said meeting.

 There are ten people sitting around said table, too. Neville and Filius among them, of course. Sitting next to Neville, was his wife, Luna 'Lovegood' Longbottom. Luna had grown into a beautiful woman. White-Blonde hair still long and braided some, her main spectacles on the top of her head, the same bottle cap necklace (now joined with a couple beaded ones) and blue-gray eyes sometimes holding a dreamy look.

 Next to her, was Dean Thomas. He hasn't changed much. Same brown skin and same hairstyle. Sitting next to Dean, was his husband, Seamus 'Finnigan' Thomas. He also hasn't changed much. Same skin tone and the same hairstyle. Dean became the History of Magic teacher after Binns decided to go to the other side. He also became the Head of Gryffindor so Minerva could focus on her headmistress duties. Seamus became the new defence professor of the year.

 Next to Seamus, sat the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nothing had changed with him. Then, next to Kingsley, was Horace Slughorn. He had lost some of his weight and a bit of his cheerful personality. Lastly, between Minerva and Horace, was Pomona Sprout. She may have given the Herbology spot to Neville, but she stayed to be the Head of Hufflepuff. Between Filius and Minerva, was Amelia Bones. After all these years, she's still the head of the Department of Magical Laws Enforcement.

 They were still arguing, voices mixing together. Minerva's best friend, Pomona, laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

 "Fine," Minerva replied shaking her head and wincing as the arguing intensified in volume. "I just don't think my ears will work after this."

 Pomona chuckled. "You could work your magic and make them quiet." She paused. "And by magic, I mean yelling at them." 

 Minerva hummed in agreement and turned to the chaos in front of her. Neville was the loudest, protesting that it wasn't a fluke, with Luna, Filius and Dean backing him up. Kingsley was opposing them, saying that it was, with Amelia, Horace and Seamus backing him up. Pomona was sitting quietly next to her, knowing what was to come.

 She took a deep breath and stood up, slammed her hands on the table, making people jump, and shouted in a loud, clear voice, " **ENOUGH!** " 

 Everyone was quiet.

 "I know this is a cause for confusion, but we need to sort this out. Neville might be right, Severus coming back might just be the start. But it could also just be him. Kingsley, even if it is just him, then what will we do? What if the others come back? We have to prepare for every possibility."

 Kingsley was the first to say something. "Minerva's right. I'm sorry for arguing with you, Neville."

 Neville smiled. "It's alright, I'm sorry as well." 

 Dean pouted. "I never got my waffle." 

 Seamus chuckled. "We can get a waffle after this, love."

 And then, they all began discussing ways to prepare. After around two hours, when it was nearing dinner time, Minerva heard the faint sounds of people arguing from in the corridor. She signed everyone to be quiet and listened.

 "... come back this instant! You won't heal if-" said a stern, but caring voice. Poppy.

 "I think we both know that isn't my concern at the moment, Poppy." replied a familiar voice that made Minerva's heart skip a beat hearing it.

 Suddenly, the doors burst open and Severus entered. He was still pale from earlier but looked a bit better than he did. A bandage was wrapped around his neck as well. A moment later, Poppy appeared behind him, an exasperation painted on her face.

 Minerva stared at him. "Are you sure you should be out of bed?" She asked, ignoring all the dumbfounded looks on her peer's faces.

 Severus sneered at her. "Are you sure you want information from my part?" He replied sarcastically.

 "Well, there's no need to be a Mary Sunshine about it." 

 "Very funny." drawled Severus, then he sat down in the chair that appeared for him. "Now, do we find out why I'm back or not?"

 Minerva blinked. "You mean, you know you were dead?"

 "I knew I would die the moment that damn snake struck me," Severus confirmed. "What I don't know is how I'm back."

 "We were hoping you could tell us." Filius sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Other than that, we have no idea where to start."

 "Then get that Potter brat and his gang over here," Severus said bitterly, leaning back as well. "Honestly I'm surprised you haven't already..." 

 He trailed off, narrowing his eyes when everyone else looked down. Minerva closed her eyes, trying and failing to block memories of the past. She knew that the others were doing the same. Thankfully, Severus brought her a reason to get out of the past.

 "What happened to them?"

 Amelia answered for him after no one else did. "Sometime after he found you in the Shrieking Shack, Harry battled Voldemort." She paused, biting back tears while Severus' eyebrows twitched up a bit in surprise at the lack of 'You-Know-Whoing'. "Just as the two spells of theirs met, a big light took over the field. Lots of people were turned to Stone. That's including most of you 'Potters Gang'."

 "Most?"

 Minerva took over from there, as Amelia started to silently cry. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, along with most of the Weasley Family. Ginerva remained but was killed by one of the few remaining Death Eaters. Now, you tell me, Severus," She looked him in the eyes. "Who's left?"

 Severus' eyes widened a bit. "The Weasley Boy." 

 Minerva nodded, just as they all heard giant footsteps out in the corridors again. This time, they knew exactly who it was. Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. The half-giant hadn't changed much either. Speaking off, he lumbered into the room before doubling over for breath. 

 "Hagrid?" Ponoma asked, standing up.

 "It's,... It's You-Know-Who an' 'hem," Hagrid stuttered out, standing straight and locking eyes with Minerva. "'hey've disappeared."

 Gasps surrounded the room as people got out of their chairs. They all looked to Minerva for her word. If Voldemort and his followers are gone, then... Minerva raised her eyes from where they were resting on the tabletop. With her next words, there was a rush of movement as everyone headed down to the Statues.

 "Take us to them."

***********

 It was true.

 As soon as everyone got to the courtyard, it was clear. There were piles of stone where Voldemort and his followers - The Dark Side - should be. Dark clouds settled over the sky, blocking out the light as it started to rain. Minerva jumped as a crack of lightning sounded out, with the rain intensifying. The wind picked up too. Leaves and small stone pellets hit the survivors feet as they stood to watch, waiting. 

 Minerva thought it odd, as she stood there getting sooked, that lightning had come before thunder. Wasn't it always the other way around? As she looked closer to the Statues, the answer became clear. 

 There were small cracks forming all over them. A ping echoed through Minerva's mind as her eyes widened. 

 "Get Down!" She yelled, pulling Severus down with her as there was a deafening rumble of thunder, shaking the ground. Just as she thought it was over, and she and a few others looked up, there was an explosion of light and rock.

 


	4. II

** Unknown. **

 The last thing Hermione Granger remembered was a scream. 

 It sounded familiar too.

 Then white flooded her vision and she was trapped. Darkness surrounded her, it looked to be going on forever. She couldn't move; there seemed to be chains or something holding her in place. She struggled for the beginning, but when nothing happened, she stopped.

 A prickling sensation behind her eyes started. Harry was supposed to have defeated the Voldemort and everything would be great. Where did things go wrong? How? She searched for an answer in her mind that could explain the predicament. There was none.

 As tears started to fall down her cheeks, she stopped fighting altogether (even though there was nothing to fight in the first place). Descending into the fear that was hidden oh so carefully, she silently cried.  

 She remembers having flashes of her past. Remembers reading her first book, a children's book called  _Cinderella_ ,and finding her love in them. Remembers her first day at school, answering every question while there were whispers behind her. Remembers sitting alone every day with just a book as company. It seemed to just replay her memories of before Hogwarts as if it's a record that's stuck on repeat.

 Days, even years, could have passed with her being stuck in this loop. She thought lots of things; Voldemort, Hogwarts, her parents, but she mostly thought about her friends. Harry, Ron, George... who knows if they're even alive. They could be stuck in the same position as she is, and no one would know.

 Then it stopped.

 She was left in the darkness, wondering what was going on, question circling her mind. Did someone find her? Did Fate decide she had enough? Or would it start up again in a bit? These were just a few of them. 

 A light appeared in the distance. She squinted her eyes at the light, which was getting bigger rapidly. Soon, it was all that remained and there was a moment of calmness. Then there was a burning sensation deep in her chest. It grew and grew until it was all over her body like she was drowning in flames.

 Hermione screamed out as the light engulfed her.

***********

**Scotland, Great Britan, Hogwarts, 2018.**

 When Hermione opened her eyes next - had she closed them? -, she almost fell. Her legs felt like lead so when she took a step, they fell from under her. She caught herself from falling on her face with her hands. Muffled thuds and yells sounded behind the ringing in her ears.

 And was it just her or is the ground spinning?

 Pushing herself onto her knees, Hermione recognized the courtyard as the one in Hogwarts. Blurred people were moving around her and Hermione saw that a patch of them had ginger hair. They must be the Weasleys.

 Hermione couldn't focus on them for long as the world around her started to blur even more. A wave of nausea also hit Hermione and she had to fight down the urge to throw up. Closing her eyes, she tried to ground herself.

 "Hermione?"

 Her eyes snapped open at the call of her name. There standing a few feet away from her, was Harry Potter. He was still wearing the clothes from the battle; a blue shirt, brown jacket, a dark blue sweater in between the two, jeans and some dirty sneakers. He also had a split lip, some dirt on his face and his glasses were broken again. His eyes and hair were the same though.

 "Harry...," she whispered hoarsely, stumbling to her feet and crossing the distance to hug him. Hermione felt him return the hug just as hard as she hugged him. Hermione was glad her friend was alright. 

 She felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked furiously to keep them at bay. Wetness on her shoulder told Hermione that Harry was trying, and failing to, as well. They stayed like that for at least a minute.

 As they separated, Mrs. Weasley immediately scooped them up. Said two exchanged bemused looks from the confines of her arms, all while having trouble breathing because of Mrs. Weasley's strength.

 Mr. Weasley, who was behind them with the rest of the Weasley family, rescued them. "Molly, dear, maybe you should let them breathe for a bit?"

 Gasping, Mrs. Weasley released Harry and Hermione, fretting over them. She kept them within arms reach, though. Turning back to the crowd in front of all nine of them, Hermione carefully - and quickly - studied the onlookers.

 The first she placed a name with, was Professor Snape. Whether it be his black robes and greasy hair, or the fact there was a white bandage where Nagini had torn his neck, Hermione didn't know. She moved on to the woman next to him. And though she clearly looked to have aged a bit, Hermione knew it was Professor McGonagall.  What unnerved the brightest witch of her age the most, was the astounded and yet relieved looks on both their faces.

 The rest of the others in the crowd she couldn't place a name or familiar face too. For all Hermione knew, the man in overalls who looked to be almost crying could be Neville and the woman next to him with a dreamy smile on her face could be Luna. Those two could even be married!

 Once she pointed out to herself who she could, Hermione looked around at the companions behind her. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the eldest son, Bill and his wife Fleur. Then Charlie, Percy and George. She felt as though something was missing, but she couldn't place what. Hermione put this thought aside, she could find what it is at a later date. 

 Seeing that no one else from her group was going to make a move, Hermione cleared her throat and, pushing all thoughts of what was missing aside, stepped forward. 

 "Professor McGonagall," she began, "I think we need to talk."

 For a moment, Hermione thought she would have to repeat her words when Snape grabbed Professor McGonagall's shoulder, whispering something furiously. This seemed to bring her attention to him and they began having an almost silent argument.

 What were they talking about? There was nothing to have an argument over. Hermione realized that it could be what was missing. She looked to Harry and could tell that he had a feeling that something was missing too. It was in his eyes 

 As Harry opened his mouth to say something, the argument fell silent. Professor McGonagall and Snape were having a staring contest now, and no one dared interrupt them.

 It lasted for a good five minutes. Then Professor McGonagall sighed in resignation and turned back to the reanimated group. 

 "You are right, Ms. Granger," she said, her face stern and in control. "I do believe we have much to discuss." Her eyes flickered to Harry as she answered, a gleam in her eyes that Hermione could see from where she stood at least ten feet away from her.

*.*.*.*

 The group were in the Staff Room again, this time with all the couches and chairs. Not all of the ones who were stone were there, most were up in the Room of Requirement, along with a few who were at the original meeting. The ones that were there occupied the seating by the fireplace, which was out at the time. 

 One of the couches was where Hermione sat, along with Harry and Bill. The other one across from them held Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both of whom were holding the others hand. On the same couch were Remus and Tonks, who Hermione didn't notice at first.

 The man with overalls sat in one of the chairs by them as well, with the blonde woman sitting on the arm. Professor McGonagall sat in another, with a man Hermione recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt; though this one had bags under his eyes. Another woman was standing behind Kingsley's chair, but Hermione didn't recognize her yet.

 Finally, Snape leaned against the wall by the fireplace, almost shrouded in what little shadows that there were. After the silence reigned for a bit, he ultimately asked the first question that was on everyone's mind.

 "So, where to start, hey Minerva?"

 To Hermione's surprise, Professor McGonagall just sighed instead of scowling at Snape. "That is the question, Severus, that it is," she started, then locked eyes with everyone who had been stone. "Why don't you all pick a starting point."

 Mrs. Weasley took the chance immediately. "Where is Ronald?" 

 Bill nodded. "I was wondering that too, he wasn't there with us."

 "What about with what happened?" Remus spoke up, looking around with the same tired eyes as he had before this all transpired, "We should know what we missed before asking about anyone."

 Mrs. Weasley spun around and glared at him, "Are you saying I shouldn't be concerned with my own sons well being?"

  "He wasn't saying that," Tonks snapped, "He's just saying that if we know what happened, then we can have more of an understanding of why Ron isn't here with us." she paused and looked around the room, "But speaking of sons, where is Teddy?" Remus seemed to perk up a bit at hearing his sons name (although, Hermione could see that he was still a bit hurt by Mrs. Weasley's words.). 

 Speaking of, Mrs. Weasley seemed to grow angry with Tonks asking about Teddy instead of Ron. The two women started to argue, eventually drawing others into it. Soon, everyone was talking over each other.

 Hermione didn't indulge in the arguing; instead, she used this time to gather her thoughts. 

 First off, the thing that was missing. Or someone. As soon as Ron was mentioned, it clicked that he was what Hermione felt missing. This then brought up the question of where Ron was. Of course, while Hermione would like to know where her friend is, if they learn what is going on and what happened, they would be able to focus more on finding him.

 Second, what the hell happened. Hermione always prided herself on knowing things, even if they were useless; like how books were made or how to play the flute. So now, she will get to the bottom of this. She was in darkness, so that must have been the side effect of a spell. But what? Hermione will have to go to the library when this is over.

 Last, but not least, what year it is. Hermione's no fool, she knew that time had moved while she was chained. And seeing Professor McGonagall only proved that thought. It couldn't be that long; most of the people she knows are still alive, after all! But, Snape is still alive here. So what does that mean? Maybe--

 " **Quiet!** "

 Hermione's attention snapped to Professor McGonagall at her yell, along with everyone else. 

 Professor McGonagall had her signature glare on her face; her mouth set into a firm line and her back straight. "We are not here to argue," she stated, looking everyone who was arguing in the eye. "In fact, we are here because...because..." Professor McGonagall seemed to deflate; all anger pouring out of her and being replaced with sadness.

 Snape shifted, "Minerva--"

 "No," Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head. "No. They deserve to know, don't they, Severus?" she looked at Snape, only continuing when he reluctantly nodded. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. 

 "You deserve to know how you went missing for twenty years."

*.*.*.*

 Wow.

 Just...wow.

 After that delightful explanation, the group headed to the Room of Requirement--where everyone else was. In front of the door, Professor McGonagall bid them goodnight (even though it was early in the morning) and left with Madam Bones, Mister Shacklebolt and Snape.

 The remaining people went inside the room and separated. Remus and Tonks went off on their own; probably wanting to discuss their son. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Bill went off to tell the other Weasleys and extended family what they all learned. The man with overalls and the blonde woman--whom Hermione was introduced to as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood-- said something about going to make sure everyone was settled in nicely and off they went.

 Before the meeting, Professor McGonagall had taken everyone here--mostly because it would be bad sending people who were stone and thought basically dead into public, but also so that people had a place to stay in the meantime. And the room came through for them.

 It became a rather large room; with lots of chairs and couches, a kitchen off to one side and a hallway of to the other side. This hallway leads to a bunch of doors, most of which lead to different quarters. One such quarter housed up to as many people that are in the Weasley family.

 Speaking of, Hermione guessed that Harry and her rooms are in with the Weasley family's quarter, as they were pretty much a Weasley themselves. So they followed the three Weasleys to the quarter. It was a simple room; one you would find anywhere. A couch and a couple chairs with a little kitchen, a hallway that leads to the rooms and that was pretty much it. 

 The rest of the Weasleys were all sitting down; evidently waiting for them to come back. However, with permission from Mrs. Weasley, since Harry and Hermione had already heard this, they went straight to their rooms.

 It had been a rather exhausting day, after all.

 Hermione's room was as simple as the living room and kitchen; a bed tucked in the top left corner, a desk right beside it with a lamp on top, a bookcase by the door and a closed door at the end of the bed that Hemione is pretty sure leads to a bathroom. She couldn't see a closet though...oh well, at least she has everything else.

 The first thing Hermione did was turn on the lamp, drenching the room in light. Ah, there the closet was! On the wall opposite the bed was a sliding door, the only place for a closet. Anyway, Hermione sat down on the bed, taking a moment to take everything in.

 They had been turned to stone for twenty years! Hermione knew time had passed, but she didn't think it would be so much. And no spell or potion could do this. At least, that Hermione knows. Professor McGonagall had said that a white light covered everything and everyone, so maybe it was an old spell no one had used in years?

 Hermione sighed. It was all too much right now. 

 A knock on the door made her shake her head and get up to open it. Harry stood there, clean and in some pyjamas. He looked up when the door opened and weakly smiled at Hermione.

 "Can we talk?" Harry asked; the first thing he said for hours.

 "Uh, yeah...sure," Hermione replied, stepping aside to let him in. Harry thanked her and sat down at the desk chair, leaning his head on his hand. 

 Hermione stared at him a minute, then went to reclaim her seat on her bed. It was silent for another minute, and then they both started to talk at the same time.

 "So, how are you doing--uh,"

 "What did you want--uh,"

 Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes and Harry looked back at her the same. 

 A smile tugged at the ends of Hermione's lips and she started to giggle, though she did try and smother them with her hand. Harry watched her for a moment and started to laugh himself. Soon the room was filled with the sound of their laughter.

 After a while, during which they had a knock on the door and could not answer, their laughter died down. It was weird; the air around them seemed much more natural than before. 

 "So," Hermione finally started, a feeling in her chest she couldn't explain, "What did you want to talk about? Not that I mind, but..."

 The smile that sat on Harry's face disappeared, and the air grew tense again. "Yeah, I just..."

 As Harry stopped, Hermione tilted her head. 

 He had a look in his eyes; like he was battling with himself. What this battle was, Hermione didn't know. Maybe it had to do with why he came to talk with her...wait, of course that's it! Why else would he be hesitating now? 

  Actually, why would he? It's not like he didn't do it constantly during their time at Hogwarts. And every time Hermione's glad to help! So why...

 Harry stood up from the chair quickly, startling Hermione at the unexpected noise. 

 "Harry...?"

 "No," Shaking his head, he started towards the door. "I'm sorry, but...I can't. Not yet. I was wrong coming here."

 "What..." Hermione watched as Harry opened the door, and it hit her. He was leaving! Not the school, but he was leaving her room. A knot of anxiety began to form in her stomach, and she hastily stood up. "Harry--"

 "No, Hermione," Harry stopped at the threshold of the door, "Just...nevermind."

 "But--"

 "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

 Hermione stared at Harry. 

 She noted the tired eyes and the worn complexion. Noted the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his knuckles were white from holding the doorknob so tightly. The way he shuffled from foot to foot.

 Internally sighing, Hermione weighed the pros and cons. 

 She could agree with Harry and he would leave, she would go to bed and Harry would avoid her. And if she found him or he bumped into her, he would turn the topic around. He likes to keep things to himself. Sometimes it helped them when it did, but that also meant he kept things from his friends. 

 On the other side, however, Hermione could argue with him and probably get nowhere. Harry's quite stubborn. Although, she can't say anything. They would argue and argue until another person came and broke them up.

 It was all so confusing. And this is coming from a girl who loves solving things. 

 But...the answer was obvious.

 "Okay."

 "...thank you."

***********

 "...no...no...no! Ugh!" 

 The sound of a book slamming together filled the library. 

 It was the next day in Hogwarts and everyone was well rested. It was also still spring break, as the ex-statues learned, and that meant they had a couple days left to get used to being in a different century (even if it's not that big of a change).

 But Hermione wasn't concerned with that. 

 No, in fact, what she wanted to do was figure out exactly how they got to another century. 

  It had been bugging her for a while. Ever since they were told that they had been gone for twenty or so years, probably. Because, by her knowledge, it should be impossible. The only things that should be able to, are Time-Turners. 

 And even those can only go so far. Not to mention that they can only go into the past! During Hermione's own experience with them, she knows that they aren't what did this to them. But if not them, then what?

 True to Hermione's word, almost right when she got up, she headed to the library. As soon as she had opened the door and slipped inside, she felt at home. Just walking through the shelves of books brought back a nostalgic feel. And the smell of new books, even while closed, intensified it. Which was odd, considering it seemed like she had been here a few weeks ago.

 Then again, it hasn't been weeks, has it?

 The library was also smaller than before, too. A lot of the books and shelves that Hermione remembered weren't there. There wasn't a librarian also. But maybe the teachers wanted to give it a new feel for the twenty-first century. 

 A new start almost.

 Setting the book down, Hermione sighed.  _Why can't things ever just be normal for them?_

 It was then that Hermione realized that the floor was trembling. She had been so caught up in finding an answer and analyzing the situation, that she never noticed until she got distracted! 

 And it almost seemed that it was waiting for her to notice it, as the trembling turned to rumbling and shaking harsher. Books fell from shelve and the table Hermione was at tipped over, taking chairs and other things down with it. Hermione herself would have been on the floor if she hadn't steadied her chair by grabbing onto the table next to her.

 Then it stopped as suddenly as it came.

 Though Hermione didn't let up her grip until she was sure the shaking went away for good, she did start to calm her frantic heartbeat. It pounded inside her chest, making her anxious about whatever the shaking had stood for. It could just be a small earthquake, or it could be something worse.

 Double checking to make sure she was alone, Hermione slowly started to stand up. The others, wherever they are, must've felt the same thing and were wondering what it was as well. They would surely start to investigate, but Hermione had this nagging feeling like she had to be the one to find what the cause was.

 With that, Hermione started to look around. Since she had no clue where to even start, she did something she usually would never do:

 She put her trust in her heart.

 As Hermione went about the room, she picked up the random books and put them away. She flipped over the table that had fallen and made sure to clean up everything that broke. Putting away a heavy book,  _List of All Potions You Can Make by Evan P. Hithers_ , a quiet moan startled her into dropping it back to the floor.

The moan sounded close, yet far. Hermione followed were she thought it came from and was greeted with the sign to the Restricted Section. 

 She was confused. There was no one when she came here, she was sure of it. And even if there was, they couldn't have been a student. They were all mostly away for Easter break. And again, if it was a student, they must be pretty stupid to break the rules, even on break. 

 Another moan sounded out, and Hermione tried to match it with anyone she knew. Harry? No, he knew that she was going to the library and wanted to avoid her. Any Weasleys? No, they were all off doing their own thing, except for George, who was sadly reminded that his twin was dead and locked himself in his room. Anyone else? Not that she could think of.

 The door to the Restricted Section was surprisingly unlocked. As Hermione looked it over, she realized that the lock had fallen to the ground and broke. There was no way that it fell during the shaking. Putting all stray thoughts on hold, Hermione ventured into the darkness.

 She walked around for a time, with no idea where she was supposed to go, as the moaning had stopped. Running into a bookshelf for the fourth time, Hermione decided that now would be the time to get a light. She hadn't lit one as soon as she went in because she was afraid if there was someone in there with her.

 " _Lumos!_ " Hermione whispered, holding her wand up. With the added light coming from the top of it, Hermione could clearly see where she ran into. Some books had fallen to the floor during her hug with their home. Shaking her head at her own clumsiness, Hermione bent down to pick the fallen books up.

 "By Merlin, someone turn off the lights!" Hermione froze. It was clear that she wasn't alone. And by the loudness of the voice, the other person was right behind her. Leaving the books, Hermione turned and could make out some movement on the other side of the bookshelf. Time seemed to slow as she started to make her way towards the other person.

  _But what if it was an enemy?_  A part of her whispered.  _An enemy waiting to strike._

 It can't be--the voice sounded much too friendly to be one. And if it was, Hermione could defend herself. Or she could call for help. Either way, she'll be fine. 

 At least, that's what Hermione kept telling herself.

 She turned the corner, and could clearly see someone in the dark. And, Merlin, surely they could hear her heartbeat? Feel her fear? It wasn't hidden, even in the dark. They should be able to see the sheen of sweat on her forehead. See the way her hands shook ever so slightly.

 Three steps...

 But...

 Two steps...

 Maybe she was wrong...

 One step...

 Maybe she was freaking herself out. It was possible, right? That the person was actually an animal or a friend. It doesn't have to be an enemy.

 Zero.

 "Ya know, I said to turn it off, not bring it closer."

 Hermione blinked. No. It can't be...

 "Hermione?"

 It was impossible.

 He was dead.

 "...Fred?"

*.*.*.*

  It's amazing, Hermione figured, staring at Fred. That something happened that can bring people back to life. 

 Maybe it was fates way of rewarding Harry for all of his hard work.

 After the initial shock of seeing someone dead, Hermione had requested that the move back to the library. It was good that the library was unoccupied, or that would have been difficult to explain. They had sat down at the table Hermione was at before.

 Hermione took the time to explain everything that she knew so far. It was a lot, and probably sounded impossible, but it was the truth. Fred didn't seem to mind, and that boosted Hermione's confidence at telling him. Fred was staring at her, obviously taking it all in. 

 They remained that way for a while, staring at one another. Hermione's mind began to wander after so long, back to her research before finding Fred.

 "Wait, hold it," Fred said, raising his hand and catching Hermione's attention. "Let me get this right," When Hermione remained silent, he continued, "After I died, which I still can't believe happened, Harry died but was came back and duelled Voldyshorts. But a light shown and turned most people to stone. Now, twenty years later, everyone is back to normal, Voldyshorts and all his Death Makers are missing, and people are being brought back from the dead."

  Hermione blinked. Did he just--? "Yeah," she breathed, looking down at the table. It was a pretty brown colour and she could see every grove in the wood. "Pretty much."

 "Wow."

 "Yep."

 "But..." He paused.

 Hermione glanced up at him. Fred was staring up at the ceiling, a hand on his chin and the other holding the arm up. "Hmm?"

 "It doesn't make sense."

 "I know," Hermione replied, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "I've been trying to find an explanation for it, but so far there's no spell, potion, anything that can turn people to stone for years. Or anything to bring people back to life."

 "Huh," Fred muttered, looking back at Hermione. Then he grinned. "Looks like another adventure for the Golden Trio, eh?"

 Oh.

 Oh no.

 The one thing that Hermione didn't tell him, was that they didn't know where Ron was. She didn't know what his reaction would be, but all the Weasleys were protective of each other and she didn't what to be on the receiving end of that anger.

 But she can't avoid it forever.

 "Well," she hesitated, "About that..."

 The grin slide of his face. "About what?"

 Hermione took a deep breath. It was best to just get it out in one breath, right? "SofaronlyHarry andmereturnedorwasturnedtostoneinthefirstplaceandnobodyhastolduswhathappenedtoRon."

 Fred blinked. "Wha--wait," he shook his head and leaned forward in his chair. "Can you repeat that? Slower, please."

 Hermione sighed and avoided looking at him. "I said, 'So far, only Harry and I returned--or was even turned in the first place. Nobody has told us what happened to Ron.'" Silence. Hermione reluctantly glanced in Fred's direction. He wasn't there. 

 Her eyes widened and she took off out the door. She had a good feeling where he was headed. In the hallway, Hermione frantically looked left and right. At the end of the corridor, a red-haired person rounded the corner and she groaned, pursuing him.

 They played a game of cat and mouse; Hermione the cat and Fred the mouse. The cat was running around the school trying to find the mouse, who wants some answers, and they both had to not be caught by any bystanders.

 As Hermione climbed the staircase to the seventh floor, she realized how lucky they are that no one had noticed a dead boy being chased by an ex-statue. Like, come on! You think someone would have gone 'Hey, isn't that boy supposed to be dead?', but no! Just carry on like nothings wrong.

 She was so caught up in her thoughts, that Hermione almost didn't see Professor McGonagall and a few other teachers coming her way. Almost.

 They were just turning the corner when she did. Panicking, Hermione looked around, trying to find a place to hide. It's not that she would get in trouble, but she does have a habit of spilling things to teachers. She didn't do it much before because she always had some sort of mystery or school work to keep her occupied.

 Suddenly, a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a nook, just in time. Hermione remained calm though, as she knew who it was. Eventually, the teachers passed. After a beat, Fred made to continue to the Room of Requirement when Hermione stopped him. 

 "What are you doing?" she demanded, holding his wrist. "You just can't waltz in."

 Fred snapped. He turned and had a look of pure rage on his face. "Why not?" he hissed. "You tell me my little brother is missing and you won't let me get an answer?"

 "Because you're still dead!" Hermione whisper-shouted, letting go of his wrist. Fred froze. "If you walk in there, you'll scare the living daylights out of everyone. Especially your family." Something shifted in his eyes at the mention of his family. Hermione continued. "Your family still think you're dead. Your twin still thinks you're dead. You can't just walk in." Hermione felt bad at bringing George up, but it had to be done.

 Fred sighed. "You're right," he ran a hand through his hair, rage melting away. "I know you're right, but..."

 "You miss him?" Hermione guessed. Fred nodded. "I do too. But we don't have an answer as to where he is."

 Fred straightened, a gleam in his eye. "Not yet."


	5. Hiatus


    Hey guys, is it alright if I take a bit of a hiatus with The Broken Crown? I know a lot of people like it, but I would like to get ahead on it. I will probably start posting again when I have only a few remaining chapters left. Is that alright? Can you wait? I don't know how long I'll be...


End file.
